The invention relates generally to embossing foils and more particularly to hot embossing foils.
Credit cards, cheque cards and similar items such as passes and identification documents usually have an area thereon for receiving the signature of the person holding the card. The signature area or panel is normally white or tinted and may be provided with an imprint of specific configuration. As will be readily appreciated, an important consideration in that respect is that it is possible easily to write on the signature area. In order to ensure that the signature on such a card cannot be subjected to manipulation for the purposes of forging the card with consequential improper use thereof, the signature area or the imprint frequently include substances which are added thereto and which, in the event of interference with the signature on the signature area, react by undergoing a change in colour, for example by fading out, by going to a dark colour or by experiencing colour reversal. The signature area is so designed as to reveal attempts at erasing the signature thereon, by the background of the signature panel changing colour in the event of the signature being erased. In spite of those measures which require some really complicated and expensive compositions for forming the signature panel as well as complicated methods of applying same, the degree of security against forgery and counterfeiting still leaves something to be desired.